Glitch Frog
The Beginning Back when I was young, I always had a interest in glitching. I glitched PS2 games like mad, and found various of my own glitches. I used to play THUG 2 (Tony Hawks Underground 2), which was a LittleBigPlanet like game for PS2, and it allowed you to create your own skateboarding parks. I found atleast 20 of my own glitches on this game. In 2008, I heard about LittleBigPlanet, and I realy wanted it. I always hoped for it to come to PS2, but for christmas 2008, I got a 80GB PS3 console with LittleBigPlanet. I was realy happy that I got the game. I immediatly played the story, and began creating! I was creating in the game, when I placed a certain object, and managed to glitch it. I found that I realy enjoyed glitching LittleBigPlanet at that time, so I continued searching for glitches. I found about 20 cool glitches all by myself, but, because I never realy used the internet, and didn't have a Playstation Network account, I never got round to sharing them. LittleBigPlanet PSP I stopped playing LittleBigPlanet on PS3 in around March 2009. I started playing on other Playstation 3 games, and I had forgotten all about how much I enjoyed glitching. For Christmas 2009, I got a Playstation Portable (PSP) with LBP PSP. The day I got my PSP, I made a Playstation Network account with a name similar to "Gamer2009". I went onto LBP PSP with my Playstation Network account, and I realized how amazing it was. I loved the fact people could share their own levels with the world. By two days, I had already filled my 20 levels slot with loads of glitch tutorials and creations. This is when I got back to glitching again. Because of how much I loved LBP PSP, I decided to make a Playstation Network account on my Playstation 3. This Playstation Network account was named "dyl2001". I didn't like the account name, but I thought it would be okay for now. Once I got online, the first level I played online was "The Unfair Platformer" and I do not remember who made it, but it was my favourite level. I started becoming friends with loads and loads of people, and I started publishing some creations, and yes, glitch levels. I was glitching on LBP again. Dreaming for fame After around one month of playing LBP online, I had around 40 friends who I played with. One of my friends suddenly got 1,000 plays on a level he made. It shocked me so much that you could get that many plays. I felt so shocked that that was possible. After this, I always looked up to big creators, and some glitchers. I always wished so much that I would one day get 1,000 plays. I kept publishing different levels, but the highest amount of plays I could get was 40. I was happy getting 40 plays. But when it came to 2010, everyday I tried to get popular, but it never worked. I just looked up to big creators, wishing I could be just like them. I was so happy when I got the "Creator" trophy. I even asked famous creators how to get famous, but they never replied. Glitch_Frog In November 2011, I was getting tired of my boring "dyl2001" account, with the horrid username. So, I decided to make a brand new PSN account just for glitching. I was originaly going to call it "Glitch_Fish" but then I had an idea, I called it "Glitch_Frog". I started publishing glitch tutorials to this account, hoping for fame. The first level I made was "How to review your own levels". But still, my glitch tutorials got hardly any attention. I thought 1,000 plays was impossible no matter what I did now. Hacked I gameshared my beta vest with my friend. I was recording a YouTube video, and when It finished, I left my room to eat. When I got back into my room, I was wierdly logged out of Playstation Network. I tried logging in again and a message came up within 5 seconds of being logged in, "Another user with the same ID has logged in to this account". I quit LBP2, and had a big battle with the hacker. He was signing me out, while I was rushing trying to change my password, whilst I logged him out when he tried logging into my account. It was scary, and after one hour, I had to go for about 10 minutes. When I went back to my room, my password on my account "dyl2001" had been changed. All my friends were deleted and all my levels on LBP2 and One were deleted, and my profile was completly destroyed as my description said, "PLZZZ HART MAH I HART FOR HART YA BAK", and my profile picture was a picture of a terrible costume. My 2 remaining levels were named wierd names such as "H4H" and "mah gud glitch tutorial". This is when I started using Glitch_Frog again. Famous I decided to start publishing easy and simple glitch tutorials to my account "Glitch_Frog". I started working on a glitch tutorial named "How to corrupt your pod". When I published this level, I knew it wasn't going to get famous. The next morning, I woke up, turned my laptop on, went on lbp.me to see the cool pages, and I almost had a heart attack. My level was on the front page of the cool levels with over 1,000 plays! I was so happy I was shaking the rest of that morning. I was so happy that it came true that I would get 1,000 plays. I had always wanted that and thought I would never ever get that many plays. Because of this, I started glitching again. I have been on the cool pages around 10 times now and It feels so great every time! LittleBigGlitchers On 1st December 2011, me, madmarsrocks and my best online friend Glitch_Sack formed a glitching club named "LittleBigGlitchers". We are a great team together, and our purpose is to make LittleBigPlanet fun for people who are getting bored of the game by providing fun glitches, and finding glitches to help improve LBP, and also finding glitches together for fun! It was originaly named the "Glitch Trio" but I suggested the name "LittleBigGlitchers" but nobody liked it, but eventualy, we all agreed on it, and the "Glitch Trio" became LittleBigGlitchers! LittleBigGlitchers is stricktly only 3 people, and we never kick anyone out of the team. We are all great friends and realy enjoy glitching together. Now, LittleBigGlitchers have found over 1,000 glitches since March 2012. LittleBigGlitchers is still a new team, and the stuff we are going to do together is just beggining!